User talk:Soilder5679
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Soilder5679 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gotek (Talk) 02:45, April 30, 2011 00:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,But I don't feel like it but I hope you get other people on it. 01:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck! I'm not allowed on forum's May, 16th, 2011, at 9:48 A.M. CST fanboys Of course i knew he was still a fanboy! after what he did, i dont trust him!! Do you think i really forgave him?! not yet dude! this is still sparta man! Hey of course dude you can stay here forever infaact thats what i want you to do lol and why did you get blocked he was the one doing everything? Supremegogeta 01:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thats just not right who blocked you? Supremegogeta 01:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is i have a qustion why do you change your avatar so much also that can't happen to me because at my schools they have everything blocked! But i guess thats kinda good but it sux when we go to the lad and i can't get on anything fun lol. Supremegogeta 01:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) lol i know what you mean thats why i keep one ive had the sameone ever since i made an account lol and your welcome dude i try to be nice to everybody. Supremegogeta 01:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but i have to go now ttyl! Supremegogeta 01:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey I saw you got blocked on the DB wiki, and I kinda complained to Nonoitall about all the language, and that might be why you got blocked. may 18 I complained because I was tired of all the cussing on the wiki. I know you didn't start any of that. Do you know how to make a sig? may 18 Ok. I don't know what a forum is, What is it? Do you want me to make a sig for you? may 19 I don't know if the Fanboy war is still going on but if it is you should join my team for people who want the war to end. may 19 Yeah but Tienshinhan09 made a new account as tienshinhan010. may 19 oh ok. may 19 PLEASE! Please read the ultra news and or community messages, because nobody is supposed to make real dragonball pages right now. may 19 They won't be deleted. Just please don't do it again until supremegogeta thinks we should make real dragonball pages again. may 19 I would delete them, but I don't think SG (it's supremegogeta abriviated) would want me deleting pages unless it was fanon that the writer asked to get deleted or another good reason. It's not against the rules (since it's not the real word and it's not really bad) but I would like if you did not put da** on my talk even if it's not the real word (it's just because I don't like any even slighty bad language and again it's not against the rules so you can't get in trouble). Still I suggest reading the Rules. may 19 You should make an account at http://chatango.com for easier communication with people on the wiki. may 19 Hey it's ok if you see anyone els doing this tell them not to ok. Supremegogeta 20:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you go vote on my blog im trying to see witch charecter people want to see more both of them i made up if you havn't been to there page go to there page than vote the pages are Supreme Gogeta and Future Gounks. Supremegogeta 21:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) You can hang out here anytime you want soilder. 15:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yea you don't have to ask please come here not because you got blocked but because you want to. Supremegogeta 23:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) i want you to make pages lol but anyways how's it going? Supremegogeta 23:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) lol thank you and i coudn't agree more with you. I try to make it where they don't have plot holes or anything like that. And that's the main thing i like about my storys they all play a big role. Witch i think it should always be like. Supremegogeta 23:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) thx THank you and i hated everything except the SS4, Goldan Great Ape, Baby saga, and Super 17 saga. Gt could have been better if they tried harder in my opioin Supremegogeta 23:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) lol yea that does that sometimes when two people try to edit a talke page at the sametime. THere are ways to fix it but i didn't feel like fixing itso i just ersed everything lol wats up? Supremegogeta 23:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) lol sounds awesome i love that show! Thank you agian i had help with the Baby Kid Buu the first and only time i worked with someone i think i work better a lone. lol i might later. Supremegogeta 00:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yea i like that episode to ive seen every one lol i don't like the new one's that thev bee making latley it's like they changed everything about it. Supremegogeta 00:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) lol yea that's one of my fav episode's have you seen the one where Stewie and Brian go to all kinds of diffrint universe's thats my fav one! XD 04:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) lol yea that was great! I would like to but i just don't have the time to join aonther Wiki i am to busy with this one and the Dragon Ball Wiki. All the people stoped complaining about the trolls and it's ok now. Besides i thnik another Dragon Ball WIki is worthless considering there are so many and there's notheing left to make a Wiki out of without steeling anothrs idea like i said sorry but i don't have time. Supremegogeta 18:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course thats ok with me lol. Supremegogeta 19:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Because we already have enough at the moment there are so many real pages that aren't finished so until we finish those where not making any real ones. And thank you your awesome to dude! Supremegogeta 23:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes i will how much do you have left? Supremegogeta 00:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we can! I have wanted to be friends, but I get kin of shy talking to new people. Even though this question is coming out of nowhere, would you like me to make a signature for you? 21:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes you can add them as a page nothing mu8ch really listining to music. wbu? Supremegogeta 22:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome good job on that! My Wiki is starting to get popular as well! Supremegogeta 22:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much dude! So we like the same show's but what type of music do you like? Supremegogeta 22:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you show me those pictures again? 00:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I said on your blog what he has done. I have made a fan fiction, could you check it out? Do you mind gore? 22:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC) He had a long argument about Cell Jr's and Piccolo or something, with JeanGabin666 and Kill You. It was similar to the one you had with JeanGabin666 once... 22:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh you have nothing to worry as for being an Admin we have enough plus even if i was looking for on you couldn't be one becuase there are other users who are more active and have more good edits than you. Supremegogeta 22:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I don't want to set off another argument or anything. Filler can be a big problem figuring out who is stronger then who, as Super Saiyan 3 Goku could take on Buu (Gotenks absorbed) fine in filler, which he shouldn't be able to do. 22:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You have broke one of the rules. You cussed do it agin and you will be blocked. Supremegogeta 22:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That's what I mean. Filler can sometimes contradict the series. Not all the time, but sometimes. 22:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) reply I like Manson because what he repesnts. He's not really like that that is a charcter he plays there's nothing really wrong with him he stands up aginst what is wrong watch some interviews of his or even listine to the lyrics very carfully and you can tell there is a hiddin message with in the songs. Not a bad one i mean stuff like don't belive what you hear on TV. Supremegogeta 22:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes we are still cool if you won't me to talk aboput more of why i like Manson i would be more than happy to. Supremegogeta 22:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on getting on the top 5 on that wiki thing. I don't what It means, but it looks cool. Congrats. 22:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I have been on that before lol congrats and that vid was awesome! XD Supremegogeta 22:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Reply Oh wow thats unexpected lol. Well check out my new fan fiction Dragon Ball: The New Hero's on this wiki! I already on my first Saga and on Chapter 5 about to be Chapter 6! LSSJ4 22:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I deleted the Layout on your wiki so now everything can go back to normal. Sorry that my layout messed it up dude. LSSJ4 22:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I will post them later just not right now. But yes Kill You became a admin I was shocked to because he seemed like the rude and arrogant type but ever since he became a admin he changed. So he is acting a lot less rude and a lot less arrogant. LSSJ4 00:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I watch vidoes but i don't have an account. Supremegogeta 00:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i am done writing fan fics for a while i might make some in the future but probley not. Supremegogeta 00:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah it has been awhile not much. 01:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i dont know i dont really have favorites. 01:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Because he probably asked for it and had more "good" edits then me. So thats probably why. LSSJ4 01:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Somebody named Jasonr. He only made three edits than he left forever. Supremegogeta 02:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I KNEW IT!Any way I heard that "1700 cousin can't be on the wiki."Anyway,He is GOOD at taking your identaty.HE'S ACUALLY MY FRIEND!Anyway,can you make a sig?If you can't,use this until you ask my pal,Blalafoon.- See you soon,and yeah,I will add you.But do you want me to delete Mystic Gohan96 from my friend's list? Goten17 is awesome! 05:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I just created Dragon ball AF.Wanna watch it?I did not finish it.I will add a new Part every day.So stay tuned! Goten17 is awesome! 06:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, did we ever meet?. South Kaioshin Daniel 06:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No i deleted my past messages. And don't make abnymore pages until you finish the ones you made alrady ok? Supremegogeta 21:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i m fine im about to edit all thses pages so they will be done so i won't be able to talke much. Supremegogeta 21:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Blog on DB WIki Hey dude i made a blog on the Dragon Ball Wiki can you go check it out and comment? 07:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks see yea later! 07:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Hello Soilder. I have greatly updated the Namekian's last stand story if you can check it out. What's your favourite Dragon Ball Saga? 18:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Bora has died in the story now. Thanks. 18:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for checking the story, I have read the comment. What do you like about the new update? Tell me in my talk box. Yajirobe will be making an appearance soon, and he is one of the few hero's who lives. I like your Yajiorbe what if too. 19:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you like about the new update? You're an awesome user. 19:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I have to go now, but I will update the story soon, tomorrow, and hopefully you can check it out. Bye. 19:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC)